


Unintentional Switching

by wingsofthenight



Series: In This One World [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: In which an only few months old Nero mistakes his uncle for his dad.





	Unintentional Switching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: https://wingsofthenight.tumblr.com/post/182631247670/headcanon-if-dante-and-vergil-in-a-moment-of  
> (How do you do the link thing again so I don't have to put the full url)
> 
> This is some sort of massive AU I guess where everyone is alive. I don't know. I didn't really put much more thought in it past the adorable fluff x)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you want to ask me anything my inbox is always open on tumblr ^^

Dante yawned, rubbing the towel through his hair as he headed back downstairs. The mission from earlier hadn’t really been tiring, but it had unfortunately been extremely boring. 

He couldn’t help but smile upon seeing Nero attacking yet another stuffed animal over on the makeshift play area they'd made by the couches. It was a wonder that he still had some with the way he went at them. Though it was probably better he attacked them than just going after a nonexistent twin brother. He and Vergil had given their mom some grief when they were kids because of that.

Small smile still on his face, Dante quietly walked over to sit on the couch closest to his nephew, content to just watch him. If nothing else, the six month old was the cutest form of entertainment one could find.

It didn’t take long for Nero to notice him. “Ba!” He exclaimed, face lighting up and gesturing at him to pick him up.

Dante raised an eyebrow. “I’m not your dad, kid,” he said amused, but obliged and picked him up.

“Ba!” the toddler repeated, poking him in the face.

Before he could tell him who he was again, both of them turned towards the entrance to the back rooms when another voice said, “I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to confuse my son.”

Dante just smirked at his twin. “Not trying to do anything. Though I do love how you give me crap for not wearing a shirt when I just came out of the shower but you don’t even have that excuse.”

Vergil shot him a withering look that did absolutely nothing to intimidate him. (Sometimes he wondered why his twin even bothered trying at this point.) “My son thought it would be funny to spit on my shirt.”

“And your germaphobeness made you take it off, yeah yeah, you should get something for your problem.”

More glaring, but any further arguments were waylaid by an extremely confused “Ba?!?” from the tiniest person in the room. They looked over to see Nero looking between them with the most adorable confused look on his face.

It didn’t take a genius to realize the problem, and Dante hurriedly checked his hair and pushed it down upon realizing it had stuck up like his twin’s.

That didn’t help all that much. Nero was still staring at them with the same amount of confusion, causing both twins to stare at each other awkwardly.

After a moment, Vergil sighed and took his son from Dante. “Put on a red shirt or something. His ability to tell us apart is not as advanced as we assumed.”

Dante shrugged. “To be fair, no one but mom really can, and he’s barely half a year old. He’s usually fine if we don’t have the same hair style too, unlike dad when he’s not paying attention.”

His twin inclined his head in agreement before striding off to the kitchen, still confused son in tow.

For his part, the younger twin headed back upstairs, a contemplative smirk crossing his face. Maybe he could get Vergil to test out Nero’s ability to tell them apart with a video camera handy…


End file.
